


The Oath (2000)

by lucasquinn



Series: Sharing a World [9]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, dragon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasquinn/pseuds/lucasquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I am here to look for a Captain, a human companion to share my world with.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oath (2000)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big jump into the AU world. Primeval but actually set in the future of the Temeraire Universe. There are still anomalies, there's still a team and there is even a research centre (yet unnamed). There has also been a slight twist in evolution somewhere along the line and one more sentient species shares the Earth with humans, dragons. Thanks to fredbassett all fics so far posted have been betaed.
> 
> One last thing, I might not have mentioned it in the intro but the number next to the title is the year the story takes place in since I tend to jump around in the timeline with this.
> 
> Follows immediately after The Right Time

The parade grounds of the Special Air Service Academy were deserted, apart from a loose circle of about two dozen officers in dress uniforms. Most men wore the two lieutenants stars on their arm, but there was a few scattered single stars in the group, the young ensigns’ faces pale and tense in expectation, as the Calling Bell rang for the first time and the yellow, white and red streaked firebreather appeared over the woods surrounding the Academy.

Lyle squinted up against the sun to watch Flint lowering himself down in front of the assembled men, and felt the soft vibration in his feet through the thin soles of his boots as the dragon landed.

Flint snorted softly and the cool late winter air was filled with the typical smell of sulphur that was a by-product of the red dragon’s fire. As Lyle watched, Flint swept his large yellow eyes over the assembled officers before slowly making his way around the outside of the circle without saying a word. Long moments later, the dragon was standing again in the same spot he’d landed on.

“I am here to look for a Captain, a human companion to share my life with.  
I am here to find a man or a woman who will stand up with me in war and in peace,  
Who will suffer and rejoice with me through the years.  
I am here to choose someone who will fight alongside me  
When the needs of our Queen and our country demand it.  
Is there anyone among those assembled here today who believes him or herself worthy?”

Flint’s booming voice filled the still morning with the ceremonial questions.

The reply rose up from the men and women in front of him in one resonating cry: “I do!”

Lyle stood to rigid attention as the sound died out and Flint started another slow revolution of the circle of officers. Even though the dragon’s choice had most likely long been made, he still took his time, looking carefully at every man and woman. The firebreather gently nudged a young officer on Lyle’s far left before walking on. A few more of Flint’s huge steps and he was standing in front of the lieutenant who looked up and gave the dragon a quick grin. The beast snorted softly and Lyle was suddenly surrounded with the acrid smell of sulphur before Flint moved on again.

By the time the dragon stopped again, he was out of Lyle’s field of vision but the beast’s voice still resonated clearly. “My name is Flint, Dragon Master of Third Degree, Second Wing of Flight Troop in B Squadron of the 22 Special Air Service Regiment of her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II.” Lyle craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the scene and grinned when he saw that the fire-breather was crouched in front of Lieutenant Stringer, a tall lad who looked to be about Lyle’s age. Before the ceremony, he had looked nearly as nervous as the younger officers and Jon certainly understood the man’s anxiety. Son of Flint’s old captain or not, it was a very daunting prospect to have to fill the shoes of a dragon’s first captain.

“What is your name, soldier?” Stringer’s reply was quickly followed by the final ritual request. “Would you be willing to endure the sacrifices and responsibilities that come with sharing your world and your life with a dragon?” For a moment, as Stringer’s unwavering voice replied to Flint’s question, Lyle thought about the answer himself.

Dragon Captains didn’t resign, nor could they change Corps once they had been chosen. A lot of them were unmarried or in rocky relationships; it wasn’t easy to find a partner who would not mind often feeling second best to a creature the size of a house or bigger. Due to the impracticalities of housing a dragon, most Captains still tended to live in the Coverts, even while they were off duty or on leave. All in all becoming a dragon Captain meant giving your life over to the service and to the creature that had chosen to intertwine its life with yours.

It could have seemed a lot to expect of anyone but thinking about the relationships between Ryan and Chandrakant, or his own Captain Cadwgan and Celia, Lyle was more than willing to make those sacrifices with a light heart for the kind of rewards they came hand in hand with.

Having already asked for Stringer’s willingness to the match, Flint didn’t need to ask any other officers for their names like most dragons did during a pairing before making their final choice. Lieutenant Stringer had barely given his reply before the red dragon had extended one large clawed forelimb in front of him. “You accept the sacrifice that is sharing your world with a dragon. Let the joy and companionship that your choice brings overwhelm those sacrifices until they are forgiven and forgotten. Captain Stringer, take your place at my side where you now belong.”

Without a word Stringer climbed into the large palm and Flint carefully settled the soldier at the base of his neck where the new Captain latched firmly onto his harness.

A moment later they were gone.


End file.
